Bastard Sword
.]] Bastard Sword , also known as Epee, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often a greatsword with no special abilities and many times a mid-ranked weapon with considerable power. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Bastard Sword, originally called the Epee, is a low-ranked sword bought only in the World of Balance for 3,000 gil in Albrook, Maranda, Tzen, and Vector. It has an attack power of 98, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands. Can be equipped by Edgar, Celes, and Terra. Final Fantasy XI The Bastard Sword is a sword in ''Final Fantasy XI, equippable by Warriors, Paladins, and Dark Knights at level 60. It has a damage of 43 and a delay of 264. It can only be obtained through crafting or the Auction House. Its higher quality version has a damage of 44 and a delay of 258. ''Final Fantasy XII Bastard Sword is a high-ranked one-handed sword that requires 50 LP to use, costs 11,000 gil at Archades and has an Attack Power of 75. Swords are among the slower weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII with 2.88s charge and 1.2s action time. In the International Zodiac Job System version it can only be equipped by the Knight through the "Swords 6" license, which costs 60 LP. ''Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics S Vagrant Story Bastard Sword is a powerful edged great sword that can be found in Iron Maiden. It has 1 Risk, 27 Strength, 0 Intelligence, -4 Agility, and 4 Range. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Bastard Sword is a high-ranked sword for Clavat with an Attack of 32; It can be forged with a Mighty Weapon Scroll, two chunks of iron, a jagged scythe, and 500 gil. Its Focus attack is Piercing Sweeps, which when performed makes the user dash forward to a specified location while attacking with a super fast sword strike, dealing damage to anyone in the path of the attack. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bastard Sword is a low-ranked weapon for Clavat. It provides 40 Attack and costs 350 gil to buy. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bastard Sword is a low-ranked sword that can be used by any race. It provides 23 Attack at level 1 and 120 Attack at level 99, has 1 empty slot and costs 450 gil. It can also be created for 120 gil by using up two Iron and a Lizard Crest. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Bastard Sword creates a Strength Stone 1, level 10-19 creates an Anti-Zap Stone 3, and level 20-30 creates a Small Citrine. Final Fantasy Dimensions Bastard Sword can be equipped by Jobless, Memorist, Warrior, Red Mage, Dragoon, Dark Knight and Paladin. It provides ATK 55, ACC +20 and STR +1. Bastard Sword can be found as treasure in Odin's Castle and bought for 9800g at weaponsmiths in Berth, Hagakure and Castle Burtgang (World of Dusk). Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Bastard Sword is a weapon in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Its rare version has a base Attack of 880, a base Defense of 850, a maximum level of 60, and a Cost of 12. Its rare plus form, at its base level, has an attack of 1140, a defense of 1170, a maximum level of 80, and a Cost of 15. Both weapons are classified as Greatswords, and both have a fast leveling rate. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Bastard Sword grants +3 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery